will save you from me and those near me
by otakuma
Summary: watch how concern for ewon makes eun go from pissed to protective! as eun senses danger to ewon's well being,he considers things he never would,and suspects people he had trusted his life too,because his baby fox is precious like that!please send in reviews,it's just one of us author's sin we lust for your feedback's!


it was half past 3 O'clock in noon and mookyul eun was sitting in his office staring at his cell phone held in his hand,none of his calls to ewon had been attended neither was he called pinched the bridge of his nose,anything to contain the fury buiilding inside of him. that bastard jung was supposed to be in 10 at most 15 minutes past 2 by his office,and it's one and a half hour past 2 now yet no signs of him and he wasn't even returning mookyul's calls.  
now it wasn't just anger but anxiety creepingup on him as became of his li'l fox,eun had enemies,but it was unlikely they would know about ewon so soon,besides most of them weren't powerful enough to hurt ewon like this and dream of getting away,infact no one in his line of his buissness was ,except of course chairman lee,but he didn't know about ewon either,even if he did he wouldn't do anything like kidnapping ewon,why should he? he had never expressed that eun wasn't allowed to have sex with other guys,it wasn't exactly the kind of sex he had with man understood this well enoug that eun's desire was too wild to get satiated by just hanky-pankying with him,esp. so because eun was passive,allowing old man to do everything...it all started when he was child hardly one to lead,and since then the tradition had continued and out of respect for his foster father eun never sought to change didn't really get excited,yes chairman lee had to come to terms with the fact that eun didn't take any sexual interest with him,coz either he didn't found old men attractive or he was just too bound up with the idea of he being his father to feel anything else for wasn't much aroused in their activities,moreover eun wasn't designed to be a receptor,he only did it to please old man,not that anything else was possible,he didn't get enough turned on to field.  
lee knew that for mookyul's own sexual pleasure and release he needed other outlets,flings where he could dominate and release his energy...and that's all it needed to be lee was careful to not let it grow into anything else.  
he hid his jealousy dexterily so eun would never hide them from it,making it easier for him to plot and throw them out.  
And so it was lee knew all of eun's brief flings,pretty young boys,captivated by eun,he with his age knew mookyul didn't feel anything for was closest to him in terms of logevity and emotional connection..hence eun remained at his beck and call.  
none of eun's partners were strong or important enough to demand anything from mookyul leave alone to tell him to refrain from having sex with lee even if they suspected it.  
lee never took it all for granted,the briefer the stints the better,so he himself introduced several new young boys to him,pried information from mookyul about them,and even treated them to descretely intimidated or bribed them into leaving,without letting mookyul know and quickly refill their plae so he wouldn'r brood on it.  
mookyul couldn't care less why lee did this,he just knew he was a good man that took care of father was never hostile to his partners,jung of course was different from rest,no he was completely different...he was the only wasn't just a release of his lust,instead he developed new vigour for him,developing it as he lay his eyes on his baby fox,a passion such as he had never felt for sex was also about exploring his lover's,his ewon's body,pleasing him and just trying to taste ans swallow him as much as he was about uniting with ewon,hearing him moan,his own needs probably featured next. chairman lee didn't know about ewon,or at least the nature of their he feel different this time?mookyul had no idea... probably it'd be better to keep this under wraps for time being..had lee picked up any clues coz ewon was always on his mind,picked up any signs of being in love,traced ewon down with his resources and made him speak out and when ewon refused(as that stubborn brat would)then...NOOO! his head was going astray with worry eun frantically rummaged through his brain,should he ask old man outright?noo! ewon was last in school so maybe his friends,yes-jinho,he hurriedly 


End file.
